


i fell off my pink cloud with a thud

by wjh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Major Character Injury, Major Spoilers!!!!, Spoilers, change your mind, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: white diamond won't listen to him until the truth is found out.





	i fell off my pink cloud with a thud

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE 1 HOUR SPECIAL THAT WAS AIRED TONIGHT! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!
> 
> that was STRESSFUL! so have this!! suffer with me!!!

steven lets her take him in her hand because he is frozen solid. connie is screaming down below, trying to urge him to fight.

but pearl, amethyst, and garnet are no longer themselves and white diamond won't stop talking about pink. he isn't pink. steven isn't his mom.

white has him and she doesn't intend to let go. he is helpless as she uses her nails to dig into his skin and  _tear his gem right out of him_.

it feels like he's dying.

his body is no longer working and the pain is unbelievable, he can't imagine a worse form of torture than this. he passes out from the pain then as white brandishes his gem and demands for pink to step forward, to come out and face her.

but pink diamond is no more and steven closes his eyes, his body feeling much too heavy.

he wakes not too long afterward in connie's arms, feeling dizzy as he realizes that his vision is being cut in half. he can see out of one eye just fine, but the other is the gray static that he hates getting on his tv. connie helps him sit up as white continues to yell, demanding that steven's mom come out and face him.

steven is dying. he knows this is a fact and he is still crying when his gem -  _his_ gem - begins to glow and floats away from white diamond, already beginning to reform. the other half of his vision starts glowing, starts showing shapes and beams of light. it's enough to give him a headache along with the pain radiating throughout his body now that his gem is gone.

his gem takes on pink diamond's form, then rose quartz's, and then his.

it's  _him_ , glowing pink and staring at him as white diamond throws a fit. steven can't help but shudder when his vision re-aligns and his gem shouts, "SHE'S GOOOOOOOOOOONE!" for everyone in space to hear.

it hurts. it hurts to know that all this time, he  _has_ been alone. his mother had not been with him like he thought, but he has her gem and he came from her.

her gem is  _his_ now and he tries to stand, tries to get back to his gem so he won't die on an alien planet in connie's arms. god, his dad will be destroyed by it. he can't die here.

he can't die  _at all_.

white tries to stop his gem - tries to  _kill_ his gem - and steven can't stand it. he can't stand at all. connie has to carry him across, struggling to hold up his dead weight.

steven's dying and his gem is walking towards him now, the three of them ignoring white diamond and her yelling. connie makes it somehow, handing him off to his gem and backing away, giving them space.

his gem feels warm, feels like light and happiness all rolled into one and steven cries, wrapping his arms around their neck and letting his gem spin him around in their arms. light is bleeding into him, warmth and happiness and all things that are good in the universe warping around him until they're fusing. 

his body that was dying is now regaining strength and when steven stops spinning, he's hugging himself.

he's whole again.

he is steven universe.

**Author's Note:**

> god, that episode, i for sure thought steven was going to die the moment white took his gem dlkajslkfjasl 
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://qobiin.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | [discord](https://discord.gg/Fb4Awnb)  
>  
> 
>   
> [a continuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117767)  
> 


End file.
